A Gift From Above (A 'Persona 4' Fan Fiction)
by VampireMassacrexx
Summary: Nanako's Mommy is no longer around and every once in a while, the young girl yearns for her Mommy's gentle nature and loving smiles. Nanako just wants a sign from her Mommy letting her know that she's okay now. Wherever she may be...


***Warning*** May contain spoilers about Nanako, Ryotaro and their Social links.

Hello, VampireMassacrexx here. This is my first 'Persona 4' fan fiction. Originally, I wanted my first 'Persona 4' fan fiction to focus on my favourite character Naoto however, this idea came to me in its stead and focuses on Nanako. Nanako claims not to feel lonely despite not having a Mother and so I decided to write a story based on this concept. This first Chapter, I must warn you doesn't show Ryotaro in the best light but it is significant as it gives you some context for future Chapters. I hope you enjoy. P.S. Writing 'Mommy' feels wrong to me. It's 'Mummy' or 'Mum' for me but since Nanako uses 'Mommy', I used that.

I own nothing to do with the 'Persona' Series, 'Persona 4', its characters, locations etc. All rights to their respective owners.

 **I'm rating it 'T' for safety since the game itself is aimed at that audience but it's probably K or K+.**

* * *

 **A Gift From Above**

 **Chapter One: A Nostalgic Sound.**

Nanako placed her yellow crayon carefully upon the living room table, sighing gently to herself as she gazed upon her latest drawing. She'd drawn many others like it over the years but this one made her feel particularly wistful for some reason. She yearned for…something or for someone but she could never figure out exactly what or who it was. After all, she wasn't alone. She had her Daddy and her Big Bro and all of his friends: Chie, Teddie and Rise for example. They always played with her or looked after her or took her to Junes.

"Are you lonely, Nanako?" She would sometimes be asked by people and she would always reply with a straight-up "No". It's not like she was _lying_ per say but maybe it wasn't the whole truth. It's possible to be alone but to not feel lonely. For example, leaving your friends after spending a day shopping with them, talking about anything and everything, laughing, teasing and joking whilst gazing at them with kindness in your eyes- you're alone then, when they leave your side but it's impossible to feel lonely after spending an entire day at their side!

In contrast, it's possible to not be alone but to feel lonely. An example of this being when you're a celebrity; you constantly have people at your side. People who claim to love you and to always put your needs above all else even _money_! But when it's all said and done, you're still alone. You're stuck in a bubble. You can see their faces as they stare at you with adoration and longing but none of them know you and they never will. For a child of Nanako's age, it'd be hard to distinguish the difference regardless of how mature they may act normally.

Nanako wasn't alone but she _was_ lonely. Whether she was aware of the fact or not.

She stood up, slowly, using the table for support. She wanted her Mommy but she died in an accident. The one thing her Daddy would never talk about with her or explain to her. The lack of an explanation made her say that she hated him, made her question whether he loved her or not.

"Sometimes, I wish I had my Mommy here." Nanako griped. She trudged towards her room when she something caught her eye whilst passing her Daddy's room.

' _I shouldn't go in there.'_ She thought. She wasn't allowed into her Daddy's room since her Mom died but she found herself moving in that direction anyway. Her hand pushing the door open wider with a 'creek', her feet tip-toeing further into the room despite the plush cream carpet beneath them preventing any sound even if she chose to walk normally and her eyes scanning the object that caught her attention furiously as she tried to work out whether the object was worth getting into trouble over.

It turns out it was!

Nanako gasped as her eyes rested upon the music box in front of her. It was lavender with gold decoration on it. She knew this box; it was her Mommy's and it contained all of her jewellery in it. Nanako's Mommy used to let Nanako try on her rings and necklaces, the only exception being her wedding ring which she never took off...

* * *

"Here you go, Nanako. Don't let your Daddy know about this okay." Then her Mommy would wink and Nanako would gaze at her Mommy in awe. She never entirely understood what was going on being so young and all but she trusted the woman with the loving eyes and the gentle smile. The only woman who'd ever been able to calm her frantic Daddy down whenever he was angry or upset about something. Finally, her Mommy would twist the dial on the back of the music box and tinkling music would fill the room as a fairy would dance all the while smiling as she twirled.

* * *

Nanako tried to twist the dial herself now but she couldn't do it even with all of her strength. She cried out in frustration.

"I miss you, Mommy." She whimpered as a tear trickled down her face.

"Nanako?"

"Huh?" Nanako gasped in shock at the voice filled with barely contained anger. The music box falling from her grasp and landing on the floor with a clatter. No jewellery fell from it even though the lid was now hanging off its hinges. She stared wide-eyed at the figure in the doorway, her mouth hanging open in shock and horror.

"How dare you come in here and touch that! It was one of your Mother's most precious possessions and you've broken it. I trust you to behave when you're alone here and this is how repay me? Just…go to your room, Nanako and don't you ever come in here without my permission again!"

Nanako's voice was barely above a whisper as she said "I'm sorry Da-"

Ryotaro was red with rage and in no mood to listen to his daughter. "I said get out!"

Nanako started at him in shock for a moment longer before fleeing from the room in tears, brushing past the figure who was supposed to be her Daddy.

* * *

I would love some feedback on this before I post the next Chapter as I want to improve my writing style. I won't post the names of the songs that have inspired this story yet since it isn't finished. I hope you like what you've read thus far. Until next time. Xx


End file.
